Next-generation sequencing technology has revolutionized genomics research. It has tremendous potential for understanding human health and disease. The acquisition of a next-generation sequencer at The Research Institute at Nationwide Children's Hospital is essential to meet our commitment to enhance the health of children by engaging in high quality, cutting-edge research according to the highest scientific and ethical standards. In this proposal, we apply for funding to acquire an Illumina Genome Analyzer IIx. We effectively demonstrate how twelve NIH-funded biomedical research investigators from six of our Research Centers of Emphasis can utilize an on-site next-generation sequencer in their high-impact research. As our research program continues to expand, we anticipate that the demand for this technology will grow. Access to this instrument and the proposed support from the Biomedical Genomics Core will be particularly helpful for young investigators, postdoctoral research scientists, physician scientists and clinical fellows. In light of the impact that this technology will have on our research, The Research Institute is committing over $250,000 to ensure that the technology is rapidly deployed and fully supported. Furthermore, The Research Institute is committed to providing the long-term financial support for this technology and the staff required run it. Acquisition of this instrument will allow us to continue expanding our programs in areas of strategic emphasis, namely perinatal research, infectious diseases research, congenital and acquired disorders of the heart in children, digestive diseases and childhood cancer. Being one of the top 10 independent Children's Hospital Research Institutes in the country, our research has already demonstrated that it has a strong impact with relevance to health. The Illumina Genome Analyzer IIx System will bring the most technologically advanced genomics capabilities to our research institute and will immeasurably improve our ability to conduct genomics research relevant to pediatric health and disease.